Constant-on-time (COT) switching converters are commonly used in the field of power supplies.
However, when operating under light load conditions, current COT switching converters tend to display a poor quality of response characterised by high jitter and large output voltage variations. This limits their usability, especially for applications in which the output load may be expected to vary across many orders of magnitude.